


All those F-words

by WandaHoya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaHoya/pseuds/WandaHoya
Summary: Past failures aren’t forgotten yet the future depends on forgiveness. Fighting fire with Firewhisky, professors Black and Snape are figuring out are they going to be foes forever.Prompt #: 13This is set in an AU where Voldemort didn't exist and due to this there were much less dying in the wizarding world. Tom Riddle was a dude who founded a fascist party called the Death Eaters, that was dissolved in 1981.





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** [13](https://sirius-black.livejournal.com/314446.html?thread=1105998#t1105998) by Maraudersaffair.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thanks for Remus M Lupin for betareading! You are the best!
> 
> * * *
> 
> There were so many intriguing prompts to choose but I chose this one because it was something I hadn’t done before. And also thanks for organizing this kind of fest, it’s my first time ever doing something like this and I’ve enjoyed the ride.

“Good to have you back, Severus,” Albus Dumbledore said heartily, pulling Severus Snape out of Minerva McGonagall’s fireplace into her Hogwarts’ office.

“Welcome back for season 1992-1993, Severus. Happy to have you here, as always,” Minerva greeted him behind her desk, as formal as always yet able to put out a few kind words there. Severus thanked her and was about to return the courtesy by asking how her summer vacation had been but Dumbledore interrupted his intentions.

“Here, let me help you with this,” Dumbledore jerked Snape's old suitcase out of his slim fingers and shoved it to the arms of surprised Argus Filch, who was hovering behind Dumbledore's back, apparently taking care of some maintenance task. Severus gave a polite nod to the caretaker before taking a good look around McGonagall’s office. A small smile appeared on his thin lips. It felt good to be back at Hogwarts after the summer. The good old castle was always there, no matter what. 

“Was the floo pleasant?” Dumbledore asked, while dusting something off from Snape's shoulder.

“I must admit, Severus, that I would rather have the personnel travel by Hogwarts Express too.”

“Oh nonsense, Albus, we teachers do not have the time to sit around and play in the train,” Severus refused, pulling his shoulder back, getting out of the headmaster's reach. Although he knew Dumbledore was only showing care and fondness towards him, the headmaster was sometimes being a bit silly with his acts.

“But I hear the trolley-lady sells Pumpkin Pasties,” Dumbledore insisted.

“I see,” Severus answered somewhat dryly, eyeing the headmaster like trying to figure out if he was joking or had finally lost his mind. Dumbledore smiled his mysterious smile that gave nothing out and opened the door and gestured Severus to step out of McGonagall’s office in the dim, soft-lit hallway of the castle.

“Minerva, please receive the next comers on behalf of me. Argus, please take care of Severus’ luggage. I’m going to see Severus to his chambers.”

Severus arched his eyebrow and looked puzzled, but stepped in to the corridor before Dumbledore. 

“So Albus, are you just going to walk me to my chambers or do you have something to say?” Severus asked right outside of the office. The headmaster was attending to him with uncharacteristically a lot of fuss.

“I can assure you I haven’t forgotten the way, if you need to be elsewhere.”

Severus didn't want to be a bother for Dumbledore, as he knew the headmaster was a busy man. Usually the busiest, he might add. Besides a peaceful stroll alone in the empty hallways of the castle was the perfect way for him to relax before the evening. He had always liked the castle most when the students hadn’t come yet. Thoughts like this made him question whether he liked children at all. Or people in general.

“Well, Severus,” Dumbledore cleared his throat,

“You see, we have hired new staff for the upcoming year. A couple of teachers—” he started, but was cut off by a shriek and an angry Minerva McGonagall running past them, hasting her way to the Great Staircase.

“I can not believe my own eyes! That fool!” They heard McGonagall yell.

“We can not have that on school premises, we just can’t!”

“It indeed seems I am needed elsewhere. I am very sorry, Severus. You go and make yourself home in your chambers, I’ll catch up with you later.”

And with that, Dumbledore stormed after McGonagall.

For a second Severus thought of going after them, but because Dumbledore hadn’t asked for his presence he decided not to. After all he could use a good soak after the floo and wanted some rest before the evening. He shrugged and began to ascend towards the teachers’ personal quarters, hoping that it wouldn't take too long from Argus Filch to bring in his suitcase.


	2. Foes

Every year the teachers returned to the castle a fortnight before the students came. The two weeks prior to the starting of the school was dedicated to planning, scheduling and getting ready for the mass of students. The first night was always reserved for a casual get-together between the teachers (and the second day to get over the night before). 

The Great Hall was missing its four long students’ tables. There was only one huge round table for the teachers. Severus himself would have rather dined in their usual place at the long table on the stance, but Dumbledore insisted every year that it was an important season starting tradition to see everyone's faces at the dinner table. Unable to decide who he was able to bear sitting next to him, he chose a chair with empty chairs on both sides. An eye blink later professor Sybill Trelawney occupied the other one. Severus nodded to greet her and politely asked about her summer. They weren’t the best of friends and he quite didn’t understand her field of expertise but at least she had table manners.

As always, the feast started with Dumbledore presenting the new staff; from the freshly acquired house elves to the latest additions to professors. The headmaster stood on the stand where the teachers usually dined and asked for attention. All the teachers fell into silence and focused on Dumbledore.

“Good evening, friends! New season is upon us. And as we know, dear and talented professor Quirrell needed to leave us as he wanted to pursuit his studies regarding to the defence against the dark arts.”

Severus snorted mentally. It was so Dumbledore to hire someone incompetent to teach the most important subject in the school.

“Well we all know it wasn’t the dark arts where Quirinus’ best knowledge lay,” Severus couldn’t help but whisper to Trelawney bitterly. She nodded vigorously at him, agreeing that a Muggle Study teacher shouldn’t be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts.

“But I am happy to tell you that we were able to recruit a new teacher for this important position,” Dumbledore continued, his eyes twinkling with enthusiasm.

“Let me present you the famous Gilderoy Lockhart, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor!”

While Gilderoy Lockhart appeared from the sideroom of the Great Hall, everyone else was clapping except for Severus. He was pretty sure no one in the room, excluding Dumbledore himself of course, had studied the dark arts as much as he had, and even though he hadn’t written stupid book series about himself, he was certain he would’ve been much better choice for the position than Gilderoy Lockhart. Probably anyone would be. A complete airhead Lockhart had been when they had attended Hogwarts as students and judging by the looks of it he hadn’t changed, Severus thought while watching and listening to Lockhart compliment himself; his white line of teeth shining in the soft light and his pompous coral pink robes outdoing even Dumbledore’s crimson red one and Dumbledore most certainly had always been an impressive dresser.

“Sorry I’m late,” Hagrid panted and to Severus’ great displease he seated himself on the free chair beside Severus.

“Needed to take care of something. But it’s hidden now,” he said and winked his eye at Severus like Severus had been in on something with him. Severus shivered out of dislike and turned his focus back to the stand.

“Well then let’s move on,” Dumbledore continued grabbing the first chance to say something before Lockhart could start a new monologue about himself,

“Professor Quirrell was also the Muggle Studies professor. And to this vacancy we are lucky to have Sirius Black!”

Severus startled. Did he mishear something? The Sirius Black he knew had been missing for the last decade or so and he was quite sure there were no other Sirius Blacks alive. He had to believe he had heard it right, as he watched his former bully emerge from the side room and walk next to Dumbledore to squeeze his hand. Then he turned towards his new colleagues and began to talk. What, Severus couldn’t comprehend at first. He was just staring at the pair of gray eyes framed by hair black as midnight and those famous high cheekbones. He was dressed as a muggle with trousers and a collar shirt. Severus was studying him trying to find evidence that this wasn't actually the Sirius Black he had known. When Sirius Black suddenly turned his eyes at Severus managing to lock their gazes for a long second, Snape finally snapped out of his thoughts and admitted himself it was the one and only Sirius Black he was staring at. The realization hit him: the biggest tormentor he had known was invading his home for the most of the year. Just like when they were kids attending the school, but this time he didn’t have the Slytherin common room as a safe haven. Instead he actually had to share the teachers’ lounge with Black. With the worst bully he had known. With the arrogant and entitled fool who nearly had gotten Severus killed when he was a mere child. Severus felt nothing more than repulse towards this man.

*

“...And because I’ve been living like a muggle for the past 11 years, I could say I have pretty profound expertise about the matter,” Sirius Black ended his speech and absorbed the applause of his new colleagues - many former teachers and former fellow students among them - gave him. He hopped off from the stand and started to make his way to the dinner table. It felt good to be back at Hogwarts. The castle had felt more like home to him than any other place he had lived in the wizarding world.

And despite of his preconception, it felt oddly good to be back in the wizarding world also. He had needed a break - after the nasty business with the Death Eaters and his own brother and cousin among them, Sirius had decided to cut himself out of the wizarding world completely. As the years had gone by, his attitudes had gone softer. Lots of things had happened in between and finally Sirius just had to face the music and accept that he missed the magical world too much. He wasn't a muggle and he shouldn't pretend to be one.

“Mr Black, this way! You can sit here!” A woman’s voice called him. Sirius raised his eyes to see professor Trelawney waving at him. Sybill Trelawney had been attending Hogwarts as a student the same time as Sirius. He let his eyes shift from Trelawney to the person sitting next to her, the dark and sulky figure with a majestic nose. It had to be Severus Snape, no doubt about it. He looked just like he remembered him, the raven black hair falling on his shoulders framing his thin face and creating a contrast with his snow white skin. Some of 80’s gothic bands would really be envious of his looks, Sirius chuckled in his mind. Yes, Severus looked all the same but still somehow different. Mature. Sirius knew Snape had also been a Death Eater, who luckily had come into his senses after a short expedition at their ranks. Sirius actually had heard Snape had a lot to do with the downfall of the Death Eaters, and he was curious how he had turned from a sorry and greasy frail into a political player and a hero. 

Sirius let his most enchanting smile appear on his face as he sailed towards Snape and Trelawney. Sybill moved aside and charmed a new chair for him, right there between her and Snape. Snape didn’t look welcoming, on the contrary, his eyes were shooting daggers at Sirius but it only humoured Sirius. He had also heard that Severus Snape had a painfully accurate memory and Sirius most certainly had been a schoolmate who had made a lot of unforgettable memories while marauding around.

“So what’s up Sev?” he finally dared to ask after they had gotten their first courses before them. Up until now they had been ignoring each other. To Sirius’ amusement, Snape had even gone so far that he had tried to engage a conversation with Hagrid on his left side, but it seemed pretty clear to him that those two had absolutely nothing to discuss together. Snape apparently didn’t find anything to talk about with Sirius either. He didn’t answer to him nor even look at him. He just kept on concentrating on his plate. He pierced an asparagus with his fork and cut out a piece nearly violently. Although his hands were moving very delicantly and his movements altogether were impeccable, he seemed to chew the asparagus in an angry manner. Poor asparagus, Sirius thought. 

“Well, I can start,” he said cheerily while Severus was eyeing aggressively the next bit of asparagus on his plate. Sirius Black wasn’t going to give up that easily.

“I lived in the muggle Manchester, such a great place, you know. Different, but great I tell you. First I started off as a record shop assistant but the business died slowly. But I didn’t let it put me down, no. Instead I started in a flower shop,” he chatted.

“Who would’ve thought of me working with flowers?”

“Indeed,” Snape finally answered to him, although it was a rather snarky comment spoken out in a snappy way.

“If I remember correctly, you couldn't notice the difference between a mandragora and a dragon flower.”

The Slytherins and the Gryffindors had back then shared the herbology classes and Sirius had to admit herbology hadn't been one of his strong fields.

“Oh, you remember that? Those were the fun times, weren’t they?” Sirius laughed remembering how James tried to plant some flower on Peter’s head. Suddenly other memories about the lessons in the greenhouses crossed in his mind too. Once they had poured rose hip powder in Severus’ neck and it had itched so badly it had made him cry out like a crazy. Another time they had teased Severus with stinging nettles. Four against one so that Severus couldn't defend himself fairly. Sirius felt a blush of shame to creep on his cheeks.

“Nah, I didn't touch the flowers much,” he forced himself to carry on casually. They were adults now and not some schoolboys pranking.

“It was the florist's job. I did the numbers, orders and made sure everything was running, all that stuff. Then I ended up buying the business and did some rebranding. _The Charmed Bouquet - Flowers with a magical twist_ , I call it. It's still up and running. I should take you there someday-”

“Not interested in your flowers, Black,” Severus grunted trying to fix his focus to his left side where Hagrid was talking about his holiday trip to somewhere. Was Snape really that into Hagrid nowadays or was he just trying to send a hint to Sirius?

“So, what have you been up to? After you gave up being a nasty Death Eater?” Sirius inquired, daring to touch him lightly on his shoulder in order to draw Snape’s attention back at him. Snape startled and turned back towards him giving him a cold look. He then inhaled deeply and answered dryly.

“Nothing that concerns you, Black.”

“Okay, we are still bitter I see that. I understand it, of course. But hey, I’m open for peace,” Sirius said spreading his arms like he was welcoming Severus into a hug. Snape shook his head and for a second it looked like he was going to leave.

“A truce then? Come on, Sev, were not kids anymore?”

But Snape was back on giving angry stares at his asparagus, not bothering to answer to Sirius.

“Fine, have it your way,” Sirius gave in, rolling his eyes. Then he deliberately reached over Severus to tap Hagrid on his shoulder. It was never that easy to ignore Sirius Black.

“Thanks mate for taking care of my bike,” he said, adjusting his position so that he was practically leaning on Snape’s lap.

“Can you believe that McGonagall thought it was dangerous? I owe you one, Hagrid!”

“No problem, Sirius, just some refreshing night ride and we’re even. Your motorbike’s in good safe.”

“I knew you’re the best,” Black smiled and winked at him. Severus was trying to nudge and shove him further. Sirius decided he had bothered poor Snape enough for one evening and he retreated and started to talk with Sibyll on his left side, rambling about why the house elves had cooked asparagus although it was Autumn.


	3. Firewhisky

It was the last night before the school start. All the preparations had been made and it was only the students that were missing. Traditionally the personnel had a small cocktail event on the last evening without pupils in the castle. The Great Hall had been turned into a disco party.

Sirius was having good time, enjoying the fun and relaxed atmosphere and the company of other wizards and witches. Except for Lockhart, who had been creeping on his tails ever since the first night. For some reason Lockhart thought they used to be good friends when they were at school but Sirius didn’t even remember him.

“Do you know Sirius, I have a brilliant idea! I could write a book about your family history. I know it’s full of aspiring love stories, political drama, dark magic…a perfect bestseller!”

“No, Gilderoy, that’s a horrible idea,” Sirius shook his head, although he actually liked the idea. He just saw no point to go through with it because his mother wasn’t alive anymore to be irritated with a scandalous book.

“Think about how much gold we could earn,” Lockhart tried to persuade him. Sirius shook his head again and grinned.

“You should rather think how much it would cost to you: your life, as soon as the Malfoys and the Lestranges would point their wands towards you.”

Gilderoy started to list all the dangers he had faced already when writing his previous books but Sirius couldn’t bother to listen. He sipped his Firewhisky and grimaced. The muggle whiskey tasted so much better. He let his glance wander through the crowd and was surprised to see Severus Snape there holding a colorful cocktail with a small umbrella in it, having a conversation with Argus Filch and actually laughing at something.

“Well look at that, has Snape finally learnt how to have fun?” He nudged Lockhart and pointed to the duo. Severus was looking interesting when he was laughing. It made Sirius want to join his company. Maybe he could make Severus laugh too. He had always been good at making jokes. At least in his own opinion.

“I’ll better check out what’s happening,” Sirius said starting to make his way towards Snape and Filch. Lockhart followed him.

“Hello you two, any interesting gossips?” Sirius said boldly and patted Filch friendly in the back of his back. He didn’t dare to do that to Snape, although Filch either didn't seem to appreciate the gesture.

“I heard one about our former potion’s teacher,” Sirius went on retrieving his hand before Filch would bite it off,

“You all remember dear old Sluggy, don’t you? Yeah I heard that he’s hanging out with some vampire dude!” Sirius told them. James always knew what was happening in the wizarding world and he and Lily had been giving him all the stories when he had been living as a muggle in Manchester.

“Vampires! They are my field of expertise!” Lockhart boomed enthusiastically.

“Maybe I should teach a few protective spells for our caretaker here to keep us safe,” he suggested.

“You ignorant fool,” Snape snapped at him, but Lockhart didn’t seem to understand.

“Erhm...he doesn’t use magic,” Sirius helped. A realization lit Gilderoy’s face.

“Oh I see, you’re a squib! But don’t you worry, I am here to protect you, you see that —”

Argus Filch rolled his eyes at Lockhart and left them, obviously not enjoying that his lack of magic abilities was the topic of discussion. Sirius had to admit that Gilderoy was pretty terrible at conversations.

“That was weird. He just went even though I was in the middle of something,” Lockhart shrugged while the three men were watching after Filch in silence.

“Do you hear that?” Snape then asked slyly, turning his eyes at Lockhart with a keen dislike in his stare.

“What?” Lockhart asked and looked around trying to locate something that let out some noise.

“The sound of you not talking for once.”

That cracked Sirius, he just got to appreciate Severus’ dry sense of humour.

“Right then, I obviously need to get on with my story!”

Lockhart was either living in denial or he just really badly wanted to finish his story, so he continued bragging about his adventures with vampires. Sirius stood there in silence, sipping his whiskey and fighting back the grimace it always tried to bring on his face. He kept on eyeing Snape, who also didn’t seem to pay any attention to Gilderoy at all.

“So, Sev, have solid plans for the students, all ready and set?” Sirius decided to ask, not minding at all that Lockhart was in the middle of his sentence. But Severus just stared at Sirius, obviously reflecting something. Perhaps he was wondering how he had ended up in the company of his two least likeable colleagues. Snape probably didn’t even consider them as adequate teachers. Sirius could just read the disdain from his face. Lockhart, who didn’t seem to be bothered because of the interruption, started to brag about the season planning he had done for the Defence Against the Dark Arts studies. Sirius couldn’t care less about him and his plans. He wanted to befriend Snape. Maybe it was some shock treatment Snape needed, Sirius thought in his mind.

*

“Isn’t it funny to be here, as colleagues, after all these years?”

Sirius Black just couldn’t drop the conversation attempts, it seemed, much to Severus’ displease. Now he was trying to draw the attention at him by waving around with his hand that was holding his Firewhisky. Severus shifted his eyes to Lockhart pretending to be listening to him. Of all the things he was doing to avoid Sirius Black’s conversation attempts, this was the worst, but Black still didn’t get the hint.

“Look at us two. Man, we are old.”

“Speak for yourself, Black,” Severus finally snapped at him. Yes, it was obvious Sirius had gained ten more years to his appearance. He wasn’t the slender, arrogant brat he used to be. There were shades under his eyes. He wasn’t plump, but he definitely had more sturdy build than in their school years. Muscles perhaps, from all that lifting and pushing and pulling muggles need to do for not using magic. Or maybe it was the damned muggle clothing making him look weird shaped.

“Do you reckon you are as swift as younger?” Black asked in somewhat playful tone, and the glimmer that appeared in his eye made Severus alert at once. He recognized it. It was the look that made Severus’ heart throb in a quicker pace and that made all of his senses to reach out. Sirius Black was about to assault him one way or another.

“I do not have the time or the —” he started, and there it was. Right in the middle of his sentence, Black threw the contents of his glass towards Severus. But Severus was ready for something - anything, and with a refined, quick hand movement he stopped the brown liquid in the mid air, freezing it, letting it hover in the air. Black whistled and Lockhart started to go on about how he rescued some muggle village from trolls by casting some wandless and wordless magic.

At first Severus didn't have any words for Sirius Black. Black had been a teacher of Hogwarts for five minutes and the season hadn’t even started yet, and there he was back to his stupid pranks like they were teenagers again. His dark eyes narrowed and he said with a cold voice:

“Still trying to get me killed, Black?”

“I was trying to get you amused, I believe there's a difference!” Black tried to laugh it off.

At this point Lockhart excused himself, saying he needed to have the same kind of cocktail Severus was having.

“A joke I didn’t find funny at all,” Severus said keeping up with the cold tone, not taking his eyes away from Black.

“Sev, ease up! It was just a joke, I knew you’d catch it.”

Black was answering his stare with a gaze as intense, still a sparkle of laughter in the corner of his eye. That arrogant idiot.

“Oh come on, Severus, it wasn’t even near,” Black continued with the light tone, giving a swing to his hair that were falling on his face all the time.

“Besides, I wouldn’t murder you with Firewhisky. Poisons are women’s weapon. And probably potion master's too,” he snickered. Severus was disgusted by the lack of remorse in Black’s voice and presence. He was about to retort, before he realized he didn't have to say anything to this intruder anymore. He pursed his lips, eyeing daggers at his way. The smug smile finally vanished from Sirius Black’s face. Like he had suddenly realized what an obnoxious bully he had been and apparently still was.

Severus made another incantation with only a little hand movement and the liquid was suddenly moving again, now towards Sirius. He ducked and dodged it, and the Firewhisky flew straight into a surprised Gilderoy Lockhart’s face, who was returning with three umbrella cocktails in his hands. Now Sirius laughed again and for once Lockhart was speechless as he watched his robes dripping of Firewhisky.

“Impressive, Sev,” Black grinned. Severus was rather disgusted and he had had enough of the party. He turned around to leave, but he felt a hand put over his shoulder. It was probably Black’s. Severus jerked the hand off and hastened away.

“Severus—”

“It’s Snape to you, Black,” Severus stopped and turned. He was furious and eyeing angrily at Sirius. Black was slowly taking steps towards him.

“Very well, Snape. I just...I want to say I am sorry. I truly am.”

Black stayed there watching Severus like a _‘I’m sorry’_ would be some kind of magic word that would release him from his fault. Severus whirled around and left the Great Hall.


	4. Fool

Sirius Black knew how to engage his pupils, Severus had to give him that. 

The season had started and had been going on for two weeks now. Severus was sitting in the corner of the classroom facing the students, observing Black’s lessons. It was only because Dumbledore had been in some wizarding school headmasters’ convention, where they had introduced him to a new method. According to the method colleagues should visit other professors’ lessons and give them positive feedback to uplift the spirits. Severus had already done Sybill Trelawney's lessons and he had gotten a migraine out of the heavy scents she was poisoning her classroom with. This had been actually Minerva’s turn, but she hated the method as much as Snape and had gotten away already twice with some thin deputy headmistress excuses and now Severus had to do it. 

In Severus’ eye it was more of a Sirius Black show than a real lesson about muggles. He was pacing back and forth in front of the class, telling stupid anecdotes about his times in muggle Manchester and the dim witted students laughed at every mad joke he made. Sirius also refused to use appropriate robes even in front of the class. He dressed in a pair of muggle jeans, a T-shirt and a hoodie. Severus couldn’t understand what made an adult wizard want to flash off his legs and…well everything in those kinds of clothes. Black had explained it with his position as a Muggle Studies teacher, that it was part of the lessons. Dumbledore of course had allowed it.

“And you know,” Sirius said wiping off tears of laughter after he had laughed at his own jokes that much, which didn’t surprise Severus.

“Muggles do speak of magic too.”

The classroom was now filled with surprised whispering. Severus rolled his eyes, remembering painfully clear how stupid kids coming from pure wizarding families could be. 

“Love,” Sirius said in a somewhat dramatic way, and the class whispered in awe,

“Love is the highest form of magic the muggles know. They write songs about it and they-”

Sirius was cut off by a student, who shot her arm in the air.

“Yes, Ms Clearwater?”

“I just…I do understand love, and yes it’s magical. But magic itself? I mean, how do the muggles use it? Love? As magic? You know…isn’t love like a…feeling rather than a power?”

That was a question Severus himself wanted to ask too. He shot a smug smile towards Sirius’ back of head. In Severus opinion, muggles were only good at wrecking things. His own father was probably the best example of it. Lily’s stupid sister the second.

“Oh you Ravenclaws, always so quick of wits,” Sirius laughed lightly and the student blushed and gave Sirius the smile Severus had seen girls throwing at him when they were young and attending Hogwarts as students. In vain though, Severus recalled, wondering was it still male werewolves Sirius was lusting after.

“Let’s see if professor Snape here agrees with me,” Severus suddenly heard Sirius say, startling him out of his thoughts. Which was a good thing because his thoughts hadn’t served any purpose anyway, he didn’t need to think about Sirius Black’s amorous desires. 

Sirius turned to face Severus and he winked at him, like he was trying to engage him into a conspiracy with him.

“Professor Snape also has some good knowledge about muggles. But let’s just say that love can change people. Love changes perspective. Love changes everything. It’s not a power to control, like we control our magic power with our wands. Or like muggles control their electricity power with those cords I showed you last week.”

Severus winced silently at the reference of wands and power cords. Wizards were hopeless.

“But, I was going to make you listen to how muggles talk about their magic. Or should I say praise about love.”

He pointed with his wand the muggle apparat Severus recognized as a cassette player. He must’ve charmed it to work with magic instead of electricity. 

The song started with a hello and something about a fool. Severus wasn’t quite sure was the lead singer a female or male. He didn’t listen to muggle bands, or any kind of music. It was really useless noise that distracted him from more important things, such as his own thoughts for example. The lyrics didn’t make any sense. But Sirius Black clearly enjoyed the noise. He couldn’t stand still as the song went on. At first it was a very modest movement, only his heel tapping the floor while he leaned back against his desk, then his other hand joined in and started to hit against his thigh. The lyrics got weirder and Severus had to wonder what was the purpose of the lesson. Sirius suddenly stood up and started to move around like jamming to the beat. Sirius’ moves were surprisingly fluent, Severus noted, immediately scolding himself for paying any attention for such matters and trying to analyze why had he come to thought of something like that.

“Must be the combination of beat and movement in synchronization,” he mumbled to himself as an explanation, before slightly shaking his head and drawing his eyes away from Sirius, staring at the floor in front of him. 

Soon the shoes of Black came to visible to him and he lifted his head to see the grinning face of Sirius.

“Do you like it? Do you like Roxette?” Sirius asked still swaying from side to side. He was looking like a toddler that needed to go to the loo but was in the middle of something too exciting to drop it. But at the same time he looked incredibly…interesting to look at.

“Don’t know her,” he grunted trying to shake the unwanted thoughts out of his brain. Sirius Black looking interesting to look at? What was Severus being? A teenage girl?

“It’s the band! _Hello, you fool, I love you_ ,” he said mimicking the chorus of the song that was playing. It made Severus feel uneasy. Sirius Black singing to him like that in front of classroom full of kids. They were adults and professors, they should act dignified. Severus breathed in and took a better position in his seat.

“Don’t you just love it?” Sirius sighed and without waiting for an answer he turned towards the class and sang wholeheartedly among the tape about lucky love and magic friends.

Severus was starting to understand why the girls and boys were always nearly swooning around Sirius. He had…some kind of charisma. Of course not everyone was a victim of it. Lily for example, never. And he himself most certainly not.

Sirius whirled around and pointed his finger towards Severus while he sang something about taking him, Severus, to a skyride and he himself being like spellbound. Inappropriate, most certainly, Severus thought, feeling his cheeks to warm. For anger, he was certain, anger and nothing else. 

Finally the hideous song ended. Sirius and one pupil clapped their hands vigorously, others were sitting there looking perplexed.

“So, did you get it?” Sirius asked from the class while stopping the cassette player with a flick of his wand. One arm shot in the air right away.

“Yes Ms Clearwater?”

“Well, I did notice that the song also called love…a game? Right there in the beginning. Doesn’t sound like a real power to me.”

“Ah Ms Clearwater, Exploding Snap is also a magical game. You need to widen your scope here to truly understand. Yes what about you Mr Weasley?”

“Sir, I didn’t understand the part of she being a flower and the singer singing that he could paint her? Like put paint on a flower or paint a flower? I mean here at Hogwarts there are paintings about people but not about flowers, so I’m wondering do muggles put paint on flowers?”

“Well now that you ask, yes, they spray paint roses to get blue roses. Excellent thinking there, take 5 points to Gryffindor for this brilliant notion.” 

Severus rolled his eyes so much it made them ache. He was clearly endorsing Gryffindor here. He thought Ms Clearwater’s earlier thoughts about love being a mere feeling were so much more worth of points than Percy Weasley’s stupid confusion. He was happy none of his Slytherins had taken Muggle Studies. It was the most useless subject anyway, even compared to Sybill's lessons.

“So was the _‘club on the moon’_ -part a reference to werewolves?” Third student asked.

“Good point there, it might be,” Black nodded. Severus scoffed in his corner. Muggles didn’t have any facts about the werewolves right. Another hand went up.

“Yes, go ahead Mr. Weasley?”

“What does werewolves and love got to do with each other?”

Severus shot his eyes back at Sirius. Finally things were about to go interesting.

The stupid smirk Severus had already thought was everlasting on Sirius Black’s face, died slowly. He took a look at his watch.

“Well class, today I need to let go of you a bit earlier. We are finished for today. On Friday we will talk about the essays you’re going to write during next week.”

And with that Sirius Black vanished from the classroom, leaving flustered Mr Weasley without his answer and surprised Severus to speculate what was behind of such a strong reaction to the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song referred in the chapter is Roxette’s song Joyride. A swedish band that was popular in the 90’s.
> 
> Joyride by Roxette
> 
> Hello, you fool, I love you  
> C'mon join the joyride 
> 
> I hit the road out of nowhere  
> I had to jump in my car  
> And be a rider in a love game  
> Following the stars 
> 
> Don't need a book of wisdom  
> I get no money talk at all 
> 
> She has a train going downtown  
> She's got a club on the moon  
> And she's telling all her secrets In a wonderful balloon 
> 
> She's the heart of the funfair  
> She's got me whistling a private tune  
> And it all begins where it ends  
> And she's all mine, my magic friend 
> 
> She says, "hello, you fool, I love you  
> C'mon join the joyride"  
> Join the joyride 
> 
> She's a flower, I could paint her  
> She's a child of the sun  
> We're a part of this together  
> Could never turn around and run 
> 
> Don't need no fortune teller  
> To know where my lucky love belongs, whoa no  
> 'Cause it all begins again when it ends, yeah  
> And we're all magic friends (magic friends, magic friends) 
> 
> She says, "hello, you fool, I love you  
> C'mon join the joyride"  
> Join the joyride  
> She says, "hello (hello), you fool (you fool), I love you (I love you)  
> C'mon join the joyride"  
> Be a joyrider, ow 
> 
> I'll take you on a sky ride  
> I'm feeling like I'm spellbound  
> The sunshine is a lady  
> Who rocks you like a baby 
> 
> She says, "hello (hello) you fool (you fool) I love you (I love you)  
> C'mon join the joyride"  
> Join the joyride  
> Hello, you fool, I love you  
> C'mon join the joyride  
> Join the joyride  
> Hello, hello, you fool,  
> I love you C'mon, c'mon join the joyride  
> Be a joyrider  
> Roxette


	5. Fight

Sirius hastened towards the teachers’ lounge through the corridors. The previous lesson had taken an unexpected turn. It was also unexpected that Severus Snape was trailing after him, trying to catch his pace.

“So what did you think?” Sirius forced himself to ask after Severus had caught him in the corridor. He tried to engage him with a conversation quickly before he could start ask questions about his hasty leave.

“Well, honestly I could come up with much more things to improve than praise,” Severus said, trying to maintain his usual tone, but he seemed somewhat shaken in Sirius’ eye. Maybe he was exhausted from the quick pace, he looked so thin that he probably didn’t get any exercise. Sirius slowed down a bit but in a next moment he regretted being nice to him.

“So I take your reaction to that Weasley boy’s question meant that you and Moon boy have broken up and not in friendly terms.”

Sirius shot his eyes at Severus’ dark eyes and just stared there for a moment.

“Moony,” Sirius said finally, with a voice that seemed to expose all the pain and suffering he had buried inside of him.

“It’s Moony, not Moon boy.”

“Like I care,” Severus answered dryly.

“I thought you did, racing all that way to catch me for some gossip,” Sirius said slyly, eyeing Severus sideways while they were walking.

“You should have the courtesy of getting the name right.”

“I do not owe you or him any courtesies. You nearly got me killed by him, Black,” Severus hissed between his teeths. 

There it came. Severus knew very well he didn’t need to be reminded of it. Sirius’ anger rose quickly as he was bitterly going through that night’s events in his head. If Severus hadn’t been so nosy when they were teenagers, the incident in the Shrieking Shack would have never taken place. Yes, he regretted his actions now but then he just tried to protect Moony.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have stuck that big nose of yours to every place,” Sirius shouted at him, like they were in Hogwarts again as students. Although he knew right away he shouldn’t have said it. Severus stopped walking, and waited as some first-grader students went past them before he continued.

“After all these years, if that’s still your attitude, I’m not surprised your wolf ditched you --” he didn’t have the time to finish his sentence as Sirius slammed him his back against the stony wall and he pressed himself against Severus.

“Don’t you ever talk about Remus to me. Not like that -”

“Maybe you could hit me so that Dumbledore would have no choice but to fire you. But if that’s not your plan you could remove those fingers of yours and let me straighten my robes before we enter the teachers’ lounge.”

He let go of Severus’ robes.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. 

They continued their way to the teachers’ room in silence. The others were already waiting for them.

“So, Severus, tell me all about Sirius’ class. I am of course really sorry I couldn’t go there by myself,” Minerva said sipping his tea, not looking sorry at all. Sirius was quite sure Minerva wasn't a fan of this new method.

“Well, Sirius...engaged the students very well.”

Sirius was surprised that Severus could come up with that much. He was waiting for something like _“he processed air efficiently”_.

“Good job, Sirius,” Minerva nodded to him. Sirius tried to look offended.

“Oh but Severus, I am so devastated that you couldn’t come up with more inspiring details about me.”

“Sirius, may I remind you that Severus was there merely to observe your teaching, not to judge your character,” Minerva remarked. Sirius shrugged and continued with his fake pouting. He was trying to force some laughter out of Severus by goofing around a bit. He wanted to lighten the tension between them after the argument in the hallway. Sirius was already regretting losing his temper that way. Severus hadn’t deserved it. Severus was the one that was nearly killed because teenager Sirius wasn’t able to think about consequences.

“But I did this brilliant interpretation about muggle song lyrics and I also did some singing…”

“It is unfortunate that I specialize in science. Imaginary and such isn’t my best knowledge but perhaps I could say Black has a very vivid imagination, if that counts as a positive feedback,” Severus gave in, much to Sirius’ surprise. It came out with a clear matter-fact tone without any hint of amusement and playfulness attached.

“Yes Severus, it counts. Not all professors are here teaching scientific subjects as we do. Nevertheless, culture and imagination needs to be nurtured too,” Minerva agreed and Sirius gave up the idea of fooling around because it seemed clear that these two were trying to keep the conversation as boring as it was possible.

“I am lucky to be able to teach the subject that itself is a fascinating web of imagination, culture and science. If you have read my books you’ve noticed…”

Lockhart had just joined the conversation and it didn’t help. Sirius felt sorry in advance for the poor professor who needs to do Lockhart’s class. Or even worst, who gets Gilderoy as a supervisor. Apparently Severus had even less stomach for Gilderoy's bragging for he had collected his papers and was hastening out to the corridor although it was nearly twenty minutes before the afternoon classes would resume.

“Speaking of books that I’ve written, have you had the chance to consider my offer to write a book about your most ancient and noble family? _Bearing with the Blacks_ is the working title. How does it sound?”

Without bothering to answer Sirius gathered his own things and ran after Severus.

“You were right, Sev. I was a jerk and Moony doesn’t need me in his life. Or want,” he confessed after he had found him in the corridor, on his way down to the dungeons.

“Use my correct name, Black,” Severus grunted.

“I thought you didn’t want to pursue that conversation. I myself am not interested in your life, Black,” he continued without breaking his walk.

“I’m ready to talk about it,” Sirius said like he hadn’t heard Severus just telling that he wasn’t interested it.

“I’m still hurting but I guess it’s time to get over it. And I of course understand if you feel like you don’t want to have anything to do with me. But I wanted you to know that I am sorry and I’m willing to work to have your forgiveness.”

Sirius had expected Severus to stop or react at some ways to his confession. But no, he continued towards his dungeons, as indifferent as Sirius’ had just offered a basic porridge receipt to him. Sirius sighed and dropped behind. Severus wasn't going to let go of his dear grudge.


	6. Facts

Sirius Black was in Severus’ mind every day. He hadn’t forgotten that Sirius had said ‘sorry’ and asked for forgiveness. Had Dumbledore made him do it? It was clear that Severus had a hard time believing in Black’s sincerity. But at the same time something in his presence had told Severus to believe it. Maybe it was a glimpse of Black’s mind. Severus hadn’t purposely ventured in Black’s mind but sometimes people’s thoughts and feelings were just pouring out of them for an experienced legilimens to catch them. And it happened especially when they were hurting. And that made Severus curious.

But something Black had said right before the season had started had given him an idea. About poisons and potion masters. It was his turn to serve some Firewhisky right in Sirius Black’s face. But of course he would do it in a civilized manner. On the next Friday night Severus knocked on the door of Sirius Black’s office having two glasses and a bottle of Firewhisky with him.

“Well, Sev, this isn’t suspicious at all,” Black grinned while he gestured him to sit down.

“Stop calling me that, Black,” Severus snapped and seated himself to the chair across Sirius at his working desk.

“Whatever you say, Snape,” Sirius smiled taking the bottle from the table and studying the label. He then offered the bottle back to Snape and hastened:

“Well hit me with it, Snape. It’s Friday after all!”

Severus just couldn't hide his joy. His thin lips curled into a smile as he poured and offered the drink to Sirius.

“You smile like you’re trying to kill me,” Sirius said playfully, smelling the liquid while still eyeing Severus. Severus took his glass and raised it to his lips.

“Oh please, Black. If I was to poison you I’d make sure it wouldn’t be traced back to me.”

“Then swop glasses with me.”

Severus kept on smiling at Black’s alertness.

“You’re afraid?”

“Just a smart precaution.”

“Never thought of you as a smart one,” Severus said still smiling, offering the glass he had nearly tasted and taking the glass he had given to Sirius.

“Wait!” Sirius said right before Severus got the chance to taste the drink.

“Should we toast to something?”

“Like what?” Severus said, starting to worry Black was trying to figure out a way not to taste his drink.

“Let’s say…to our newly found friendship?”

“Isn’t that a bit too much?”

“Well how about forgiveness?”

“Don’t push it, Black.”

“Okay. We'll just drink.”

The men raised their glasses at their lips and downed the brown liquid to their throats. Severus had a hard time not to show victorious face for his well laid plan.

“Another round?” he asked as he watched Sirius coughing and trying to survive from the burning aftertaste.

“No, thanks, I’ll pass for now. Strong stuff, not like the whiskey the muggles use.”

“Yeah, definitely not the same kind of whiskey.”

Severus leaned back in the chair and looked around Sirius’ office. There were some pictures of motorcycles and some other muggle aparats on his walls. On his desk just barely visible to Severus’ side, was a photo of Sirius and the Potters. Lily looking as dashing as he remembered her to be.

“You could’ve gotten her if you weren’t such a bigot ass back then,” Sirius suddenly said while noticing Severus stare at the picture.

“I mean James was a huge ass also. But he never was a bloodstatus bigot.”

Severus lifted his glance sharply at Sirius and leaned forward in the chair. Normally he would’ve taken offence of the words, but this time it only showed that his plan was working.

“And isn’t it ironic, that it’s James who’s the pure-blood, and you’re the half-blood…”

It seemed that Black couldn’t help but spill the truths, which was very much what Severus had intended.

Of course Severus could’ve tried legilimency on Black, but as he was from a wizarding family that was very much leaning towards the dark arts, it was very likely that he had been trained at occlumency, and it might be a risk that his legilimency wouldn’t go unnoticed by him.

But truth serum on the other hand was an option. Black shouldn’t even notice that he was under its influence. Severus had dropped three drops of the most powerful truth serum there was in both of the glasses before coming at Black’s office to offer drinks. Severus himself was that powerful in occlumency that he was able to resist the serum as he knew he was being under its influence. That’s why he could’ve dropped the serum in both glasses and let Black to choose which to take. Now he just hoped Black wouldn’t realize what was going on and start to use his assumed occlumency to hide truths. 

“So, Black,” Severus started, waiting to get the attention of Sirius before going on,

“About the other day, did you really mean it?”

“Yes! I really meant it as I said at his face! That Gilderoy is utterly bollocks. And I think Minerva agrees with me —”

“Stop it Black, I have no idea what are you going on about!”

“Well the night before yesterday Gilderoy and I—”

“No Black, focus you cretin! The day when you were having your stupid music lesson you said…you said that you're willing to work for…my…” _forgiveness_. Severus didn’t want to say it out loud, because he didn’t trust his voice. But he didn’t have to say it, the expression on Sirius’ face told Severus he had just realized what he was talking about.

“Oh yes, Sev. I meant it! I still do! I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I did when we were young. It’s so hard to believe what kind of a idiot I’ve been. I’m truly sorry. I’d take it back if I could.”

“You would? But you…you hate me?”

“No, I don’t hate you. You are a challenge and a painful nitpicky I give you that. But fuck you’re sassy. I think I like you. Smart and sassy. The way I like my men.”

Severus felt a burning blush rising on his cheeks. Was Sirius Black hinting he found Severus Snape attractive?

“Do not get any ideas, Black.”

“I can not promise.”

They fell in silence and Severus had to really think what he would do with this information. Should he forgive Black? There was nothing Black could do to make the events of the past go away. Severus wouldn’t ever forget, that was sure. But did he need the grudge to carry on? Did Lily still feel grudge about the past stupid things he had done? Calling her slurs in her face and joining the Death Eaters for a moment. 

But on the other hand, what was Severus Snape without his grudge? Someone different. He had carried the grudge for so long it had become very dear for him. A part of his identity. The bullied boy who had nearly died because Sirius Black was thoughtless.

 _“He indeed tried to kill you,”_ a small voice in the back of his head told him. Severus shook it off. They were kids. He himself was completely different person back then, maybe Sirius was different now.

 _“This time I’m fully capable of killing him myself, if it comes to that,”_ Severus replied to the voice in his head, fully confident it wouldn’t come to that ever.

Sirius finally broke the silence by talking about some muggle band he was into. Severus still couldn’t stand music but it was actually quite interesting to notice that Sirius Black’s enthusiasm towards muggle culture had turned the once so raving teenager into a quite competent specialist in his field of expertise. Severus was feeling weird. Was he being impressed by Sirius Black’s muggle savvy or was he catching a fever? No, he was probably just feeling sorry that one apparently quite capable mind had been wasted in some useless muggle knowledge.

Severus eased up and leaned backwards in the chair. Now that the pressing matter had been sorted out he could have some fun with the truth serum as well.

“So…what were you talking about Lockhart, Black?”

“Oh, just that Goldilocks doesn’t know a shit about the dark arts,” Black snorted the way that made Severus almost feel fond of him as he shared the views of Lockhart.

“I should’ve made the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher,” Severus said, watching to his surprise that Sirius Black under the truth serum was nodding vigorously.

“I agree, you would be a great defence teacher. You always knew the dark shit. You were like the dark nerd of our school.”

Severus chuckled at that. 

He rose to leave.

“Are you going already? But I was enjoying our conversation very much!”

“I’m sure,” Severus said sneering while standing up.

“Feels good to talk the _truth_ for once, doesn’t it? It’s relieving, they say.”

Severus watched expressions on Sirius’ face change from confusion into realization and finally into anger.

“Oh you wouldn’t dare! It’s restricted!”

“So is organizing werewolf attacks. No, my mistake, that’s actually prohibited. Well, you call this a nice prank from your fellow prankster.”

And with that Severus left hastily from the office and he could hear the Firewhisky bottle shatter against the door behind him.


	7. Frenemyzone

Severus Snape had balls. Sirius had to give him that. 

Ever since their session with the “seasoned” Firewhisky, Sirius had a hard time falling asleep. His mind was twirling around Severus Snape, mostly pondering the fact that he had realized he didn't know the man at all. His thoughts did not give him any rest. That was the reason why he was happy to get something to do, as on one night he had been summoned to Dumbledore's office. He saw Minerva and Severus already there, whispering with Dumbledore. Sirius let his gaze stop in Severus, watching how he listened to Dumbledore and then offered his own thoughts to the headmaster, getting an affirmative nod in response. It impressed Sirius that it seemed that Severus was one of Dumbledore’s most trusted companions. He always knew what was going on and Dumbledore seemed to trust him completely. It was probably that loyalty he showed towards Dumbledore and the appreciation he received in turn that finally made Sirius fall for him. He just had to uncover Severus Snape. There was so much in him.

First of all, Severus Snape was highly intelligent. He had always been a genius with potions, that he had known for they had shared the potions class for seven long years. The teenager Snape had been a shy and sorry little greasy brat. But the adult Snape carried himself with grace and he always managed to perform with some specific kind of elegance in his acts. His steps were silent and his movements delicate and precise. He appeared to be an excellent magician in wandless magic from what Sirius had seen. His hands, slim fingers seemed to move like a piece of art. Sirius had noticed Severus had deliciously dry sarcastic sense of humour. It alone made Severus irresistible in Sirius’ mind. But all this combined and added with the fact that he had been able to plot Sirius into drinking truth serum, Sirius really was impressed.

“What's going on?” Sirius asked, drawing his eyes reluctantly away from Snape. The three professors stopped their whispers and the heads turned towards him. Before they answered Gilderoy and Sybill stormed in.

“I came as soon as I could. How can I help?” Lockhart asked valiantly, as Sybill was more dramatic, telling that she had had a bad feeling right from the start of the morning.

“Some students were wandering in the hallways, talking something about the Chamber of Secrets, if you know what I mean,” Minerva McGonagall watched Sybill, Sirius and Gilderoy in turn over her glasses.

“Actually I don’t,” Sirius started, but Lockhart interrupted.

“I know! You can trust in me. Should I go and find the Secret Chamber for you?”

“No one can go near to the Chamber! It’s full of terror and misfortune!” Sybill hurried to add.

Dumbledore seemed amused, but Minerva looked quite annoyed. Severus’ face was expressionless.

“The chamber isn’t our problem, you don’t need worry about it. We aren’t quite sure it even exists. But we do not want any kids to wander around in night time, this is a treacherous castle even without any extra chambers involved in,” Minerva said briskly.

“Yes, I see, this is an ominous night in many ways,” Trelawney said mysteriously.

“Hagrid and Filch are already patrolling in the Entrance Hall and the staircase. Sybill and Gilderoy can have the towers. Severus will take Sirius to the dungeons, and the prefects have been divided in to different floors,” Minerva instructed.

“Just send everyone to their beds.”

Sirius was expecting a silent grunt or some other protest from Severus’ direction, and he was amazed that none came. Instead Severus just gestured him to leave in a matter-fact way. As they were descending the stairs Sirius tried to start a conversation.

“I thought you’d be pissed to get stuck with me for the night.”

To his surprise he actually got an answer.

“Better you than that idiot Hagrid,” Severus gushed. Sirius eyed him curiously.

“What has poor Hagrid done to you? He was kind enough to hide my motorbike from Minerva. It’s dangerous, she claims," Sirius scoffed.

“That moron tried to sell some suspicious cauldrons to me. He had won them over in a card game of some sort. Of course I told him I only use cauldrons that are purchased from authorized retailer.”

“Oh please Sev, you just can’t be that snobbish about everything!” Sirius chuckled while opening the door to a corridor leading down to the dungeons and gesturing Snape to go first.

“It’s not snobbish, it’s practical. You never know where the cheap cauldrons are from,” he explained.

“And what comes to your muggle transportation, as far as I understand it’s the nut that connects the seat to the steering apparatus that’s the dangerous part.”

Severus Snape made a joke and it made Sirius laugh.

“Hah hah, that being me, the nut. Sometimes I’m wondering that it’s you who’s from the poshy pure-blood family and me the half-muggle,” Sirius said gesturing at his muggle clothes as they stepped further to the dungeon. Finally Sirius managed to crack smile on Severus’ lips. It made something flip in Sirius’ stomach.

And there was a lot of truth in the joke, Sirius reflected as they walked in the endless damp dungeons. Sirius couldn’t help wondering, what it was with the two of them. They had so much in common and yet they were the complete opposite of each other. They were both from miserable homes, raised by sorry excuses of parents, and as it had turned out, they both had lost their school sweethearts because they had acted stupidly. Could Severus realize it too? Would it make him to relate to Sirius more? Maybe think of him differently? 

“So, you don’t see Lupin anymore?” Severus asked suddenly. Sirius looked at him with his brow arched.

“Why do you ask?”

“Just trying to make a conversation. But I’m of course content with the silence also. ”

“And there was I hoping you’re checking if I’m available for a date,” Sirius grinned, then continuing.

“Not sure where he lives or what he does. We broke up something like five-six years ago. Me living as a muggle and him being...you know, it was quite hard to live a shared life in the end. And like I told to you earlier, I was a jerk. He of course visits the Potters sometimes.”

Severus seemed to shiver at the mention of Potters, Sirius noticed.

“Still not over Lily?” Now it was Sirius turn to ask, and most likely to check if Severus was available for date. Severus glanced at him sideways, wary. Probably eyeing him out to see a smirk or a gloat in his eye but there were none. Sirius made sure to keep his face earnest. He wanted to have Severus’ trust. Deserve it.

“Not that it’s any of your business, Black, but yes, I’m still remembering her fondly, I do not deny that. But that pest of hers makes me question her abilities to raise children.”

Sirius let out a big laugh that turned into a barking laughter. It made Severus smile also.

“By that pest you mean Harry? My dear godson.”

“Well I have to say, I am not surprised at all.”

“I’m proud.”

“You haven’t had to teach that boy yet.”

“And probably won’t. I’m sure Harry won’t take muggle studies. Lily forced Harry to live with me the muggle way for two weeks out of every summer vacation. He didn’t enjoy it at all.”

“Not blaming him,” Severus said and Sirius was quite sure he had detected a hint of compassion in his voice.

“But I think it’s good for the brat,” he then continued with his usual dry tone.

“You just say that cause you don’t like him,” Sirius said nudging Severus. Severus flashed a grin at Sirius in return.

“Who’s there?” Gilderoy’s voice asked from the dungeon's shadows.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be patrolling the towers with Sybill?” Sirius asked as they watched Lockhart to emerge behind the corner.

“Yes. But Sybill had a bad omen and they always give her stomach cramps. She had to go lie down.”

“And you decided to discard your duty?” Severus asked, letting his scorn to be heard.

“The towers were silent, I came to see if you two could need a hand down here...”

Sirius and Severus exchanged glances.

“Of course you’re welcome to join us, Gilderoy. It just seems that it’s peaceful here too,” Sirius said wrapping his arm around Lockhart’s shoulders.

“So you can go and have a good night sleep now.”

Sirius had enjoyed his time alone with Snape, and he didn’t want Lockhart to ruin it now.

“Of course I’m not leaving until I see that you two are safely back at your chambers too. After all I'm the defence teacher!”

Sirius let an involuntary whimper out of his throat. Gilderoy irritated Severus also, he seemed to be eager to get rid of Lockhart too.

“And what it exactly is that you can do that I am not capable of?” He asked coldly, eyeing Lockhart like he was something Mrs. Norris had brought in.

“Yeah, Gil. And I’m raised by dark wizard and witch,” Sirius added, but as it seemed Lockhart wasn’t going anywhere, he got an idea.

“But now that it seems it’s just the three of us who are masters of the dark arts--” Sirius started as Gilderoy hurried to correct him:

“You mean masters at _defence_ of the dark arts.”

“I mean what I said, Goldilocks. We should play some truth or dare.”

Severus lifted his eyebrow.

“And how exactly is that related to the dark arts? Mere play for teenage girls?”

“And adult boys if you add a twist,” Sirius winked,

“We use legilimency, of course.”

“So you are trained in the art of legilimency?” Severus asked. Sirius nodded, hoping it would make an impression on Severus.

“Yes. And occlumency of course. It's the only way a teenager living in a house full of dark witches and wizards can have some privacy. Who wants to start?”

Lockhart was looking puzzled but asked further.

“How is that suppose to work?”

“You use legilimency to get the truth.”

“What about dare?” Severus asked. He obviously was having a bad feeling about this.

“The dares are of course so absurd no one wants to take them,” Sirius laughed.

“So it's more like a game of truth or truth?” Severus asked with a suspicious tone. Sirius nodded.

“That's even more stupid,” Severus mumbled.

“It isn’t. Okay, I’ll start. Gilderoy! Truth or truth?”

“Me?” He whimpered, but Sirius was determined.

“Well then Gil. What is your deepest secret?”

“Pretty personal question there, Black,” Severus grunted nervously, seemingly not liking the game at all.

“That is easy, for I have no secrets, I’m an open book. You can actually read that on my book...hey what’s this? Are you in my mind? Stop it!”

“Of course such an accomplished defence teacher can use occlumency to block a mere muggle studies expertise,” Severus just started to enjoy the game.

Sirius was eyeing Gilderoy with deep concentration, mumbling incantation. Mind tricks hadn't been his strongest field and over decade of living in a muggle way had rustied his spellwork. But he was able to get his legilimency working. Suddenly his eyes flew wider and soon he grinned.

“You bloody bastard! I can not believe that you were able to pull that off. Jeez. I don’t know should I admire you or declare you as a sociopath.”

Severus cast a questioning look at Sirius.

“He's a fraud, I tell you,” Sirius said while Lockhart was trying to object, but Severus didn't seem surprised.

“Well then, your turn, Gil! Ask Severus.”

“Let’s see. What is your favorite food?”

Severus blinked at him. He was probably prepared to use occlumency in order to block his intruding but the question was stupid. But so was Lockhart.

“Escalloped macaroni? I’d thought you were a pizza guy,” Lockhart said confidently.

“If by escaped macarons you mean steak and kidney pie then yes, why not,” Severus retorted dryly as Gilderoy shrugged.

“Now ask me,” Sirius Black eagerly turned to Severus. This was the part he had been striving for.

“I don’t know any questions to ask,” Severus prostested.

“This game bores me.”

“Ask me something already,” Sirius demanded. Severus gave in and decided to continue the line Lockhart had set.

“What would you like to have as a dinner tomorrow?” He asked and opened the connection into Sirius’ mind. For Severus it was easy, he didn’t need any incantation and it seemed like he was able to perform legilimens without an extra effort in concentration. Severus was just so good at everything he did, Sirius reflected before he thought his answer.

_A kiss from you._

Severus startled and the connection was cut. Sirius stood still and watched intensely Severus with his eyes. He wanted Severus to know he didn’t imagine the words.

“Treacle tart, I know!” Lockhart said enthusiastically.

“ _‘Sirius Black the third was always known to have a sweet tooth’_ , it reads in my script for the book of the most ancient and noble house Black,” Lockhart went on, obviously missing that something was going on between the other two professors.

Severus was slowly backing to the stairs leading out of the dungeons.

“It’s late,” he said curtly,

“I think our round is done,” and he turned around and left.


	8. Fuck

Severus let out a grunt of frustration before he knocked on the door. It took no time from Sirius Black to open the door of his chambers, like he had been standing there right behind the door just waiting for him to knock. His appearance wasn't formal or acceptable to receive any guest. He was wearing checkered pyjamas bottom, and a worn-out T-shirt, looking like a true muggle.

“Sev! What a pleasure! Please, come in! Can I—”

“This is not a social call, Sirius and I apologize that I have to interrupt your evening routines.”

“I don’t have routines, I go with a flow,” Sirius said smugly, winking his eye to him like there was more to understand in his words. Severus rolled his eyes as an answer and forced himself to focus. He didn’t want to let Sirius’ manners to distract him. _‘A kiss from you’_ had played over and over in his head for the past couple of weeks until he had lent the pensieve from Dumbledore just to get the thought out of his mind. But for some reason he wasn’t ready to get rid of the memory entirely.

“I'm here for work matters,” Severus said with his most formal tone, whisking the pile of papers in his right hand. Sirius didn't even look at them.

“Work matters? Well you still better come in—”

“No, I am perfectly capable of presenting my matter here,” he said abruptly and shoved the papers towards Sirius.

“Can you imagine, that these were left on my place in the teachers’ lounge.”

Sirius accepted the pile smiling smugly, keeping his eyes keenly at Severus, not giving any attention to the papers.

“I believe that's your exam,” Severus explained furiously as it seemed obvious that Sirius wasn’t going to inspect the papers he just had handed to him,

“ _‘Name ten most powerful muggle love ballads of all times?’_ It says there. That most certainly isn’t a question you would answer the name of the most important antidote there is.”

Sirius chuckled.

“Oh my. I'm so glad you found them, Sev. Brilliant answers I got from them. Maybe you want to come in and listen to some of these—”

“I do not have the time nor the interest for that, Sirius! I too have exams to correct, you know.”

“Of course. Hopefully you haven't lost anything, Severus. It really is so annoying when exam papers go missing, I tell you.”

That smug pest. He had organized the exam swap on purpose, just like Severus had suspected.

“Give my exams back, Sirius, so that we can all get on with our work.”

Sirius stepped aside and gestured Severus to come in.

“Please seat yourself while I go check if our exams got mixed by accident.”

Severus hesitated for a moment but finally stepped into Sirius Black's personal quarters. It had only few pieces of furniture, a simple dining table with couple of chairs, a bookshelf and a red gracious sofa that seemed to dominate the space.

“Can I offer you a drink? I just poured myself a glass of muggle whiskey. I also have wine if you prefer—”

“I didn't come here to socialize,” Severus reminded him and seated himself on the edge of the sofa. Sirius went to his bedroom and in a moment he came out with a stack of papers that looked like his written potions exams.

“Here. I have no idea how this kind of mix up happened,” Sirius said after he had handed the papers to Severus, gesturing with his hands overly dramatic that it was painfully obvious he was behind it.

“Are you sure I can not pour you a drink for your trouble?”

“I'm good,” Severus said and stood up from the sofa. In a second Sirius had taken a step closer to Severus and they were standing way too close to each other, their faces awkwardly only inches away from one another.

“What's this, Black?” Severus asked. He meant to say it out loud but his voice came out as a whisper. His throat was suddenly feeling dry. Sirius let out a small laughter, that made Severus nervous.

“It's me seducing you, Sev.”

Severus flinched and stepped back, nearly falling back to the sofa but Sirius wrapped his arm around his midsection to support him.

“Careful,” Sirius said eyeing him like he was a prey.

“I...you…,” Severus stammered trying to gather his thoughts. Black had always had the ability to make him feel nervous. Though this was some other kind of nervousness. The kind that made him somehow curious to find out where all this was leading. It was like he had a sudden urge to be reckless.

“And why do you think I need...you in such manner?” Severus finally found his voice again, and he was able to coat it with his usual cold and scornful tone. He had a good idea this moment was something that was going to set the tone for their future encounters and relationship.

“Cause you want me,” Sirius said with a thick rough voice. He took his T-shirt over his shoulders and tossed it aside. He was standing there with bare chest, right next to Severus. Severus inhaled sharply letting his gaze study the sight in front of his eyes. He resisted the urge to trace the broad chest with his fingers, and to twitch the hard rose pink nipples that were pointing at him so invitingly.

The situation made Severus feel stimulated, enchanted. Daring. He used his abilities in occlumency to keep his face unreadable, his voice calm, his breathing steady and his groin...relaxed.

“And you think I can not handle a piece of bare chest in front of me? Please, Sirius —” Severus was cut off as Sirius lunged towards him and gave him a shove that made him fall sitting to the couch. Right after Sirius kneeled in front of him, and he took the pile of exams from his hand and threw them over his shoulder, letting them scatter all over the floor. Sirius then enclosed Severus’ hand to his. Sirius fondled his hand, each finger with care, and every now and then he glanced at Severus, who was pretending not to notice him seeking eye contact. It felt oddly good to be touched. The last time had been ages ago.

“Sev. I can see you're under a lot of pressure at the moment. I'm good,” Sirius whispered with a silky tone Severus hadn't ever heard him use. Then he slipped one of Severus fingers in his mouth starting to suck it like it was...well something else. A gasp escaped from Severus’ mouth, mixture of surprise and something Severus couldn't quite place. Maybe want, maybe longing, Severus wasn’t interested in reasoning anymore, he just wanted to concentrate on absorbing the the feeling of being touched. 

Sirius let his finger out of his mouth and he turned his eyes back at Severus’. Finally Severus answered his stare with his own.

“I’m so good, I promise,” Sirius said.

“If you let me.”

Severus couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his lips, just barely visible. But it was enough of encouragement Sirius Black needed to press his head down again to kiss Severus’ knuckles.

“I’m just curious to see how far you go,” Severus said in a ragging tone, observing the other man kneeled in front of him. There was something appealing in the situation, watching the usually so rowdy and loud Sirius Black right there down, caressing his hands like it was a promise of his eagerness to serve and please Severus. 

“Challenge accepted,” Sirius said licking his lips and grasping the hem of Severus’ robes and vanishing under them. Severus nervously shifted his position a bit on the sofa.

“Relax, I assure you I’m good,” he heard Sirius mumble while he was pulling his briefs away. He started kissing Severus’ knee, planting then a kiss above it, then inner thigh, then he reached for his member but instead of giving it a kiss he only let his breath hit it. He continued kissing the other leg before lightly brushing his lips against Severus’ manhood. But Sirius obviously didn't have the patience to play slow very long as he eagerly took his limb member in his mouth. Severus was toying with the idea of resisting the feeling that was hardening his cock - for a master at occlumency he was capable of doing so. But he felt intrigued, he wanted to go further. He lifted the hem of his robes to see the sight of Sirius Black on his knees, serving him.

*

Sirius felt the hem being lifted off of him and it made him grin. He was finally feeling Severus’ cock harden in his mouth. As the erection had grown big and stiff, he withdrew for a moment, letting his hand to pull a few slow strokes on the length. He measured the gorgeous dick in front of him with his eyes. It was the most beautiful dick he had ever seen, long and sturdy and eager. His own cock was hardening in his pyjamas pants and he was having hard time to resist slipping his hand around it. But his pleasure should wait. He had work to do with Severus. He shifted his eyes at Severus’ face and saw his dark eyes glimmering in lust, lust towards him. Sirius couldn’t help but gloat smugly:

“I knew you would —”

But he wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Severus had grasped his hair with his hands and the head of his cock was shoved through his lips.

“Shut up and suck, Black.”

There was nothing more arousing in the world than when someone wanted him that badly he lost his self-command. Especially someone like Severus Snape, a master of self-control. Sirius let the long shaft to be forced all the way to his throat, just to be pulled out again and then pressed down again, down until his lips met the base and made him gag. It was so fucking hot. Severus hands tangled in his hair, his heated actions speaking on behalf of his lust. Sirius felt the other hand adjust a bit, dropping near his neck as Severus kept his head on it’s place.

“Stay still, Black,” he heard him grunt as he started to pump his hips rhythmically against his mouth. Sirius tried to adjust himself to the pace that seemed to grow faster and faster as Severus fucked his mouth. At some point Sirius heard Severus grunt something but he wasn’t able to hear what it was. Right after Sirius felt the cock twitch in his mouth, and soon the cock pumped the seed in his mouth. Sirius swallowed as fast as he could but he couldn’t help a small trickle of semen falling out of his mouth. Severus pulled himself out of his mouth and grasped Sirius hair and pulled him up from the floor to his lap, drawing him closer until their faces were only inches away from each other.

“You did well,” Severus panted, still having that serious face and those glimmering dark eyes. Sirius knew he had impressed Severus.

“I told you I’m good,” Sirius grinned, wiping the cum from his cheek with his finger and sucking it, looking lecherously at Severus.

“Can I kiss you now?” Sirius asked, and Severus having his hand still in Sirius’ hair pulled him in a passionate kiss. Severus’ kiss was both shy and demanding at the same time. Sirius pressed his lips more tighter against his and urged his tongue against Severus’. He was desperate to show the other man his newly found passion towards him.

Still their lips locked, Sirius tried to put his hand in his own pants to ease his throbbing dick but Severus jerked it away.

“No touching,” he said wickedly as they pulled apart from the kiss. Severus pushed Sirius from his lap so that he was forced to stand up next to the sofa. Severus stood up also.

“Now let’s take these horrible pants off from you, won’t we.”

Sirius grinned as Severus wordlessly and wandlessly incantated his pants away and watched his expression as he was looking at his dick.

“See what you like?” Sirius asked slyly, but Severus hushed him to be silent. Severus was letting his eyes wander through his body. Sirius couldn’t help but to slip his hand to his cock.

“No touching,” Severus repeated and in a snap another wandless incantation and Sirius’ hands bent behind his back and he felt them tied together. The situation was intimidating. Even though he had just had Severus’ cock in his mouth feeling like he was in control of the situation, the power arrangement had completely changed. There he was naked and hard, under an inspection of clad man, tied.

“I want to watch you and I take my time. You're about to learn some patience,” he said grinning, turning him around to get a view from his backside. Sirius could feel his hand caress his buttocks and lower back and a small moan escaped from him. Patience wasn’t his cup of tea. 

Finally Severus pressed his clad upper body against his back and slithered his slim hands to caress his shaft. But he really was taking his time. He was only petting it, touching his balls, caressing inner thighs, but not stroking. Sirius tried to push his hips impatiently against the soft hands but it wasn’t any help.

“Please…” he finally moaned. Severus pressed his lips against his ear and he was obviously smiling.

“Very well, if you beg.”

Severus turned him around again and pushed him to the sofa, lying on this back, his tied hands making him unable to rest easily in the position. Severus straddled his thighs, grasping his balls with other and and his other hand took a firm grip of his shaft and started to stroke it, demandingly.

“I want to see you cum, Sirius. Show me how do you look like when you come.”

It was apparent that Severus Snape was very visual person. But before Sirius was able to come up with anything witty about it he felt the urge in his crotch and then he came, forcefully, his cum erupting on his stomach. 

“Interesting. Might be I have to take another look at that.”


	9. Finale

“I can not believe some of the students that attend this school,” Severus snapped as he stormed into Sirius’ chambers. It was nearly two months since their first time together and the Christmas holiday was right behind the corner.

“Oh Sev, so sad to hear your day wasn’t that good. My lessons were brilliant today,” Sirius spoke while lounging on his sofa, reading some muggle novel.

“Yes, yes, you always say you had brilliant lessons,” Severus scoffed as he dismantled his robes and put them to hang on the rack.

“And that Lockhart,” Severus continued with a frustrated growl,

“I don't even know where to start with that one.”

“Don’t tell me Goldilocks was stupid enough to try legilimency with you again,” Sirius rose from his couch and stalked over to Severus. He saw his lover was in terrible distress and he just happened to be terribly horny and very ready to relieve him.

“No, not at all,” Severus kept on ranting as Sirius kissed his cheek and neck slowly and gently. He buried his nose in Severus’ neck and let his hands wander below his lover's shirt, caressing his bare skin and drawing circles on his stomach with his fingertips.

“He came in my lesson to observe as the method Dumbledore so keenly endorses suggests. Of course he was meddling with my teaching all the time. Can you believe it? That Longbottom boy ended up blowing up his cauldron because of that imbecile.”

“Poor Longbottom,” Sirius mumbled letting his hands slip inside the rubber band of Severus’ briefs.

“More like stupid Longbottom for listening to that moron,” Severus continued ranting, wrapping his hands absentmindedly around Sirius’ waist. Sirius let out a muffled moan as he felt his lover's slim hands on his body, wishing they would grab him in a more demanding manner.

“And you probably guess who had to do the cleaning up.”

“Oh Sev come on, cleaning is just a flick of a wand,” Sirius chuckled, grasping his hand around Severus’ half-erect cock. The cock greeted him with a merry twitch.

“Just a flick of a wand,” Severus repeated with a mocking tone as he detached himself from his lover,

“I’ll show you some wand flicking!”

Severus pulled Sirius’ hands out of his briefs and twirled him around. Sirius felt Severus press himself tightly against Sirius’ backside, his now fully erect cock pushing against his ass.

“Yes please Sev,” Sirius sighed.

“Just promise me it’s not cleaning you’re talking about, I want to be dirty.”

Severus pushed Sirius against the dining table and Sirius felt his pants drop. It was another brilliant showcase of his lover’s impressive wordless incantations. Sirius admired Severus’ magical abilities, he truly was a fine and powerful wizard. A sudden brisk smack to his buttocks made him snap out of his thoughts.

“That's for being such an insolent brat.”

Sirius wanted to say something back, just to earn few more smacks more but he couldn't come up with anything as he was concentrating on his own hard cock that was desperately wanting to be touched. Luckily Severus gave him a couple more hits before Sirius felt Severus disappear. Soon he came back, his slick finger teasing alongside his crack. Without even noticing, Sirius tried to push his ass against the finger but Severus sternly pushed him back against the table.

“Patience, hold it right there,” he said, boosting his words with one more smack on his ass. 

The finger finally started to find it's way inside his hole. Sirius let a moan escape from his throat, just to let his lover know how much he appreciated his touch. He fought back against the urge to push against the finger. He wanted to touch his own cock that was already aching hard.

“Keep your hands on the table,” Severus told like he had read his mind, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he had, after all he was a master legilimens among many other things. 

Severus moved his finger painfully slow back and forth, getting a bit more deeper on every thrust. Then he pulled the finger out, but only to return with another one with it.

Sirius let his lover slowly prepare himself for the act. He knew Severus loved to take his time, eat him up with his eyes before he would lost his self-control and drive inside him like a madman. He heard him growl something behind him which let him know he was on the edge of losing himself. Sirius arched his back and let out a soft cry - begging always drove Severus out of his mind.

“Sev please...come in...need you...right now.”

The fingers were pulled out of his ass and more growling was coming behind him. Soon Sirius felt the tip of his lover’s cock force its way to Sirius’ tight hole. Slowly Severus pressed himself in, as deep as he could reach. Then he started rhythmically pump. Sirius tried to keep up with the pace pushing his hips against Severus, but everytime he got the grasp of it Severus changed the tempo. 

Suddenly Severus leaned forward pressing his chest against Sirius back. He grabbed his hair and tugged behind, forcing Sirius back bend to an arch.

“Yes, that’s my boy. Now let me feel you inside while you come.”

He slipped his other hand under table where Sirius’ rock hard cock was waiting for its release. Sirius started fuck his hand with a rapid pace, eager to please his lover’s request as thoroughly as he could. Severus set the pace pushing his own cock inside Sirius’, giving deep, lingering thrusts.

Sirius didn’t need much as he felt he was coming. He cried out something probably totally incoherent and let his cock erupt on Severus’ hand. He’s whole body was twitching with his orgasm. Severus let go of his hair and let him collapse on the table as he placed his hands on Sirius hips and started to pump intensely.

“You...feel...so...good...to me…”

Sirius heard him pant between his pushes before he reached his peak too and he collapsed on Sirius.

“Now show me how it was you had to do the cleaning,” Sirius teased under Severus after they had caught their breath. Severus gave him a quick bite on his shoulder.

“You do it,” he insisted as he detached from his lover and paced to the sofa, lying down on his back, crossing his arms behind his head as he watched Sirius trying to locate his wand.

“Flick of a wand, you see,” Sirius grinned as he did the cleaning spell and joined Severus on the couch, resting his head against his chest.

“Got any holiday plans?” Sirius asked sleepily, listening to Severus’ heart beat in steady pace.

“Never,” Severus admitted.

“I got an owl from the Potters.”

There was a silence for a long moment. Sirius could feel Severus’ heart pound a bit more quicker pace.

“So you keep in touch with them,” Severus finally replied.

“Yes, I do keep in touch with them, James is my best friend and Harry is my godson, may I remind you.”

“Please don’t, I try to forget all your bad sides.”

“Instead of just like accepting them? And having a godson isn’t a bad side.”

“Depends.”

“Well anyway. I usually dine there on Yule evening so maybe...I could take you there? As my date.”

Another long silence was followed and Sirius raised his head to find Severus’ eyes. Severus seemed pensive, which was a lot better than being repelled by the idea.

“It was a question, you know,” Sirius urged, although he probably didn't have to. But Severus gave him a little, wary smile.

“What would Lily and Potter say...about us…”

“Well,” Sirius got up to lean on his elbow.

“Lily would be surprised but happy for us. James would be furious. Harry would die.”

Severus let out a laugh, probably because he was thinking how outraged James would be.

“Now that you put it in that way, maybe it could be worth of my while.”

Sirius grinned and pressed his head back on Severus’ chest.

“That's my lover. Always so snarky.”


End file.
